


I turn to you

by Spazlady2002



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazlady2002/pseuds/Spazlady2002
Summary: When I'm lost in the rain, in your eyes I know, I'll find the light to light my way. When I'm scared, losing ground, When my world is going crazy, You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there. Pushing me to the top, You're always there giving me all you've got.





	I turn to you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago. Seriously, a long time ago. Seems all my FF8 stories are song fics? I can only say I went through a faze. I am not sorry!

Squall was sitting in the quad in the rain; it was the only place that he could go to think. Rinoa was demanding an answer to her question about their relationship. He shook his head, rain falling from his wet hair. 

They didn’t have a relationship or attest his didn’t think they did. As he thought about it, thoughts of Zell would pop up and push everything else away. He really didn’t know what to make of Zell. Unlike Rinoa, Zell knew when to ask and when not to. Zell also seemed to know how to read him better than anyone. An unlike the others, Zell seemed to also know when exactly he needed someone to talk to or just someone there. 

Squall ran his hand through his wet hair, he was so confused. 

~When I'm lost in the rain, in your eyes I know, I'll find the light to light my way. When I'm scared, losing ground, When my world is going crazy, You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there. Pushing me to the top, You're always there giving me all you've got.~ 

Zell was always there to tell him everything was going to be okay. Always there to push him harder and farther, but then again Rinoa did all that as well, but she didn’t do it all the time like Zell. And lately he had been finding himself turning to Zell, without words Zell would know that he was scared or angry. He just seemed to know. 

~For a shield from the storm. For a friend. For a love to keep me safe an warm. I turn to you. For the strength to be strong. For the will to carry on. For everything you do. For everything that's true. I turn to you. I turn to you.~ 

Squall stood up and began walking through the quad to go back inside where it was warm and dry. Rinoa was probably going to hound him until he answered her. But the problem was he did like her, just not that way or enough. He really wanted Zell, not just because he was cute, but because Zell was always there for him. And Squall seemed to be always turning to Zell for everything. 

Squall had to admit that Zell was very capable of taking care of himself and could pack one hell of a punch. Rinoa couldn’t. Squall stopped walking as he spotted Rinoa over by the information wall talking to Selphie. 

He really didn’t want to talk to Rinoa right now so he turned around and walked to the dorms. 

"Hello Squall?" a female voice said from behind him, he turned around to see Quistis, "Something on your mind?" she asked as she looked him up and down noticing that he was soaking wet. 

"Yes." he said and continued walking. 

"Want to talk about it?" she asked as she walked with him. 

"No." he stated and walked through the hallway of the dorms, Quistis stopped and watched as he walked to his room and disappeared behind his door. 

Once the door was closed he lend against it to think. Why did he have to go and fall in love with Zell and not Rinoa? And why was it so hard to make up his mind. One minute he’s in love with Rinoa the next it’s Zell. But then again Rinoa wasn’t always there when he needed her. But Zell was always there and he always knew where to find Zell. Rinoa could be anywhere. 

Squall slid out of his jacket and tossed it onto the chair and pulled his shirt off. Then sat on the chair, Zell didn’t seem to think Squall knew everything. Were as Rinoa did she always looked to him for everything an half the time he didn’t know anything. Squall put his head in his hands, and sighed. 

~When I lose the will to win. I just reach for you. And I can reach the sky again. I can do anything, 'coz your love is so amazing. 'coz your love inslores me. And when I need a friend, you're always on my side. Giving me faith, taking me through the night.~ 

After the first fight against matron, he had lost the will to fight and he was about to give up. And he was going to when Cid went and made him acting headmaster, and that just put more pressure on him. 

He really hated people relying on him, and then Zell came and told him to only worry about everyone when they needed it, but to only worry about himself. But to rely on others to help you when you need help. It was Zell who gave him the will to fight and win. It was Zell who made him feel good. Squall got up from the chair and unbuckled his belts and pants, toed off his boots and pulled his pants off. 

He then pulled out a clean dry pair from his dresser and put them on. Then he laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head, with Rinoa she expected him to know and do everything. She also thought he was invincible. Rinoa was cute, sweet, kind and nice. She just lacked that part that made her smart. Zell was hot tempered, strong, kind, nice and very smart, and very cute. Squall sat up on the bed and moved back along the bed to place his back against the wall. 

~For a shield from the storm. For a friend. For a love to keep me safe an warm. I turn to you. For the strength to be strong. For the will to carry on. For everything you do. For everything that’s true. I turn to you.~ 

Squall got up off his bed and got dressed and left the room to find Rinoa, his mind made up. He found her in the training center, with some friends. "Rinoa," he called her. 

She turned around and smiled, then ran over to him. She stopped in front of him her hands behind her back looking up at him. "Can we talk?" he asked her. 

"Yes." she said and walked out of view from other people. Squall took a deep breath then let it out and walked over to her. She stood waiting in anticipation. 

"I'm sorry." he stated. 

"About what?" 

"I think we would be better off as just friends." he said and looked down at his hands. 

"Why?" she asked quietly. 

"We wouldn’t work out. I like you, but not in that way." he told her. 

She was looking down at her feet, "Okay. I understand." she said and ran back to the group she was with. 

Squall ran a hand through his hair and left to find Zell. Squalls heart was pounding in his chest. "What if he’s changed his mind?" he asked himself. "Please." he pleaded as he walked into the cafeteria and found Zell at a table eating two hot dogs. 

Squall walked over to the table and sat down. Zell looked up, "Want one." Zell asked. Squall shook his head and watched Zell eat the last hot dog. 

"What have you been doing?" Squall asked when he noticed the black eye, Zell was sporting. 

"Huh?" Zell said as Squall brought his hand up and gently touched the burse. The touch somewhat shocked Zell. 

Zell eyes widened as Squall lend over the table and kissed Zell on the lips; Squall pulled back and looked at Zell’s slightly glazed eyes, "Can we go somewhere to talk?" Squall asked him. 

Zell nodded his head as Squall stood up, took his hand and led Zell to his dorm room. Once there Zell sat down on the chair and Squall sat on his bed. "You remember what you told me to think about?" Squall asked him. 

Zell looked up at Squall, "yeah." 

"Well I made up my mind." Squall said moving from the bed to kneel down in front of Zell, and framed his face with his hands making Zell look him in the eyes as he said, "Zell, I love you." then lend in close to Zell.

Zell’s eyes winded as he looked at Squall then threw his arms around Squalls neck and hugged him fiercely. "I have waited for you to say that." Zell said into Squalls ear. 

~For the arms to be my shelter. Through all the rain. For the truth that will never change. For someone to lean on. For a heart I can rely on through anything. For that one who I can run to.~

Squall opened his eyes that night and looked out the window at the moon. So many things came together and yet none at all. He smiled and turned his head as Zell shifted in his sleep; one of his arms snaked over Squalls chest and tightened. Squall pushed all the unwanted thoughts from his mind as he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Zell and fell asleep with his head gently resting on top of Zell’s head. 

The End. Or is it? 

Sore wa himitsu desu (That is a secret) 4-28-01

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are awesome!


End file.
